Surprize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by Tykeria
Summary: this story is up to the fans, I provided the first chapter and the rest will be written based only on the reviews.


Surprise!  
  
By: Lia  
  
I don't own any of the G-boys or Sailor Scouts. I wish I owned the G-boys, but I'm only a loyal and obsessed fan.   
  
  
Duo stood back looking at his now empty room. He was glad to be leaving this school because he didn't think he could stand one more day near Relena. In fact he didn't think Heero could either. He and the others were going to stay in a complex owned by the Winners. He himself would be happy to have his own room as well, that kid Bruno was getting on his nerves.   
  
~~***~~  
  
Serena tugged Darien's arm. "Please can we get some ice cream?" She squealed. "Serena, he can't cause he's taking me shopping." Rini protested grabbing his other arm. Darien sighed and bit his lip. "How about I take you both shopping and on the way home I'll get ice cream?" he asked knowing he would regret it. "Fine." both girls said in unison giving the other a glare.   
  
~*~*~  
  
As they drove toward the city Duo looked back at the gundams trailing behind. He turned back to the others and began to chatter on about how living in the city instead of a boarding school would be nice.   
  
~~***~~  
  
As they turned the corner on the way to the ice cream shop a large blue truck with five large things wrapped in canvas drove by. All three of them just stood there watching as it rounded another corner and disappeared. "What was that!?" Serena asked. "I haven't the slightest clue." Darien answered.   
  
~*~*~  
  
They rounded the corner and an ice cream shop came into view. "Please, please, please can we get ice cream?" Duo begged. "Alright, we'll get ice cream Duo." Quatre replied. "Yay!" Duo cried. Trowa parked the truck near the trees. "We should be quick before someone gets curios and looks under the canvas." Trowa warned.  
  
~~***~~  
  
When they reached the ice cream shop they were surprised to see the blue truck again. Serena lead the way in and quickly spotted her friends. Darien turned to her and said "I'm sorry but I have to go to work, bye." Serena frowned, this was Renee's fault. She turned to Darien and kissed him good-bye. As soon as she sat down Mina pointed at five guys across the room. They were all really cute except for the Chinese one. "I call dips on the one with short brown hair!" squealed Mina. "Fine, I want the one with the braid!" called Lita. "I'll take the one with long bangs!" cried Raye. Shyly Amy said "I do rather like the blonde one." Serena opened her mouth to protest that she didn't want the Chinese one when Mina said "Serena, you already have Darien so you don't need another boyfriend." She sighed Mina was right.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre laughed and pointed across the room. "I think those girls in that booth are checking us out." "It does seem that way." Trowa agreed. "Hey, that's fine with me!" Duo laughed. "I strongly suggest you don't fall in love, we're here on a mission." Heero reminded him. "They look weak to me." Wufei remarked. "Awww, you need to have fun Heero." said Duo. "Oh no, the last time you said that I ended up dancing with Relena." Heero said disgustedly. "Hey, hey that chick has got bad for you, what can I say?" Duo said laughing again. "Shut up!" Heero snarled, "That wasn't funny, you know I'm not allowed to kill her!" Heero reached behind Duo's chair and gave his braid a sharp yank. "Ow, lighten up will ya!" Duo pleaded.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Well I'm going to make friends with the new boys." Mina said. "Me too!" Rae and Lita said at the same time. "Come on Amy, Serena you're coming too." Mina and Raye said in unison. The five girls made their way to the five boy's table. Secretly Rini followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look they're coming over here!" Quatre reported. "Don't say any thing stupid!" Heero warned, glaring at Duo. "Hey, are saying that I talk to much!?" Duo said in a hurt tone. "Hi, are you guys going to stay in town long?" asked a sweet voice. Duo looked up to meet a girl with long blonde hair. "Yeah, actually my friends and I are going to live here, in the new complex." Duo answer. "This great place to live." said the girl next to the blonde. This girl had short brown hair in a ponytail. "I'm Mina." said the blonde, "This is Lita." She gestured toward the brown haired girl, "That's Raye." She pointed to a girl with very long black hair, "This is Amy." She pointed to a girl with very short hair, "And this is Serena." She pointed to a girl with very long blonde hair in pigtails. "I'm Duo" Duo said. "Hi I'm Quatre, and that's Trowa." Quatre gestured to Trowa who nodded. "That's Wufei and this is Heero." Duo introduced them, and they nodded.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"I heard that complex was a private building" Mina said. "It is." Duo remarked, "Quatre here owns it." "Wow" Lita said. *Duo is so cute* she thought. "So, Heero what school are you going to attend?" Mina asked. "I'm not." Came the gruff reply. "Heero!" Mina heard Duo say in an aggravated whisper. "A-ah, what Heero means is ... ahhhhh... we haven't decided yet!" Duo stammered. Amy noticed a look of panic across their faces for a brief moment. "Oh, well if you guys what I can get you into our school, no questions asked." Amy said. There was a sigh of relief from the boys. "Thanks I think that's what we'll do." said Duo. "Great, come here tomorrow at 1:00 I'll show you where to go and I'll give you the papers." said Amy.   
  
~*~*~  
  
As they turned to walk away Duo noticed a small girl in pigtails. "Who are you?" Duo asked kindly. The girl named Serena whirled around to look at the little girl. "Rini I thought you stayed at the booth." she said in an annoyed tone. "Well I wanted to make friends with them, you know that my mom wanted me to make as many new friends as possible so I couldn't pass up the opportunity." the little girl named Rini said with a smirk. "Hi Rini, I'm Duo." Duo said in a cute voice. "Heero, ain't she just adorable." Duo giggled, "I think you guys should hook up." "Oh, yeah what makes you say that?" Heero said menacingly. "She could probably teach you how to have fun, you know, since you probably didn't do kid stuff when you were young." Duo cracked. Duo instantly received Heero's death glare. Then swiftly Heero's hand found Duo's braid and pulled Duo out of the shop. The other followed Heero's gesture and left.  
  
  
What will happen next time????????  
it's up 2 u well please review cause I'm leaving this story up to you. Yup, whatever you tel me will be in the story (unless it's stupid).  



End file.
